Akuma no Riddle IF
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: What if Haru never went to Class Black? What if all the other characters never went too? What if they were destinated to meet the person they were supposed to be roommate anyway? Non-Class Black AU. Spoilers for the original serie.
1. TokaHaru IF

**Hello everyone! So this is the first story that I wrote for an AU of AnR that I imagined, a Non-Class Black universe, where the 10th Class Black never happen! The characters are still the same (so they are assassins), the only difference is that they never attended Class Black. This story will be multiple one-shots about how the roommates pairings could have met outside of Myojo Academy. I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

Ichinose Haru regretted her decision. She shouldn't have declined that woman's offer. But now, it was too late to accept. She made her decision, and she needed to live with the consequences of her choice. Or rather, to risk dying because of it.

Couple of weeks ago, a woman came to see her. She introduced herself as Yuri Meichi, the chairwoman of Myojo Academy. She was part of the same clan as Haru, a powerful clan where the women possessed a special ability known as the Queen Bee power. This ability allowed the user to manipulate others with a pheromone similar to those of a queen bee and made them into their "worker bees".

Haru couldn't believe she had such a power. Because if it was the case, it would mean that everyone who died to protect her only did it because they were manipulated to rather that by their own freewill, and Haru didn't want that to be the truth. This is why she refused the chairwoman's offer, because she didn't want to accept the possibility of her having the Queen Bee ability.

Meichi's offer was to attend a special class, the Class Black. She would have to face twelve assassins and defeated them all. If she succeeded to survive to all of them, Haru would be accepted as a true member of the clan and her life wouldn't be target anymore. This Class Black was supposed to be her initiation.

The problem was, Haru didn't want to be part of this clan. She didn't want to have this Queen Bee ability, she didn't want to be part of any of this! How could she trust what Meichi told her, about Class Black? And even if it was true, it was because of this clan that her family was killed, so she didn't want to go along with their plan anyway.

But now, Haru regretted her choice. Since her refusal, the assassinations against her became more frequent. Her clan wanted her dead for real now. If the situation continued like that, she was going to die for sure. Her life that have been protect with many sacrificed from those she loved was about to end. Their sacrificed will be in vain. If only she accepted Meichi's offer, she could have a chance to have a normal life and honored those who died for her. But it was too late now. She had let her rancor controlled her rather than trying to honor those who died for her.

Due to her decision, Haru was now hiding in an abandoned construction to escape from the assassin that had been sent to kill her. Curled inside of an empty locker, Haru hoped that the assassin didn't saw her coming inside this place. Sudden footsteps prove her otherwise.

The locker's door suddenly opened. Despite her fear, Haru raised her head. She saw a girl around her age, with short blue hair and eyes of the same color. She was wearing what seemed to be a school uniform.

Haru encountered the blue haired assassin while she was walking in the street. Used to have her life targeted, she felt that someone was observing her with bad intentions. Understanding that it must be an assassin, Haru had immediately run to hide somewhere.

It was the first time she could see who was after her life this time. Haru was surprised to discover that it was a girl who seemed to have the same age as her, and an assassin of such a young age. The blue haired girl raised her knife, ready to kill her.

Haru was tempted to show no resistance. She was tired of living only to survive. She wanted this cruel situation that she was forced to undergo to end, and maybe death was the only way for her to be freed of this awful fate.

She suddenly put herself together. She realised that she had no right to let herself getting killed. Her life didn't only belong to her, but also to everyone who was died to protect her. In respect for their sacrifices, she had to fight to stay alive to the very end.

Bravely, Haru rose up and tried to force her way and escaped. Unfortunately, she was easily overpowered by the assassin and thrown on the floor, with her assailant on top of her, restraining her from moving. She then raised her knife, putting the blade near Haru's neck. She tried to struggle, in vain. The blue haired assassin was way stronger than her.

" _It's…the end. I can't fight back. Everyone, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to survive despite your sacrifices…_ " Haru thought with regret.

She closed her eyes, waiting for death. But nothing happened. The knife didn't slice her throat like she thought it would. Confused, Haru reopened her eyes. The assassin was still there, gazing at her with empty eyes. Her hand that was holding the knife was shaking and the rest of her body seemed to be paralysed. Despite the fact that she didn't understand what was happening, Haru took advantage of the situation and pushed the blue haired girl away and rose up. At first she wanted to run away, but she refrained herself. She was wondering why the assassin didn't kill her.

" _Could it be…the Queen Bee power?!_ " Haru thought, worried.

The blue haired assassin was crouching on the floor, with a shocked expression. She was still holding the knife and her hand was still shaking. Even if this girl tried to kill her, Haru was kind of worried about her.

"I can't do it…I can't kill…it's because I'm cursed…" the assassin mumbled.

Haru could barely heard what she was saying, but it seemed that whatever happened, it wasn't because of the Queen Bee ability, it was coming from the blue haired girl.

" _It's not my fault…I didn't force her to stop trying to kill me, she did it herself. Maybe I can reason with her._ "

Carefully, she approached from the assassin, who was still in a state of shock.

"Huh…are you alright?" Haru asked.

The blue haired girl blenched and suddenly gazed at her with confusion in her eyes.

"You…you're still here? What are you waiting for!? Run!" the assassin warned.

"But…"

"Run! Otherwise you'll be killed!" she shouted.

Haru didn't understand exactly what was happening, but she chose to listen to her and ran away. But as soon as she left the construction, she was welcomed by three people wearing the same uniform as the blue haired assassin. They must be killers too, since they were holding knifes.

" _No, it can't be…I'm trapped!_ " Haru thought.

But the three assassins didn't attack her. They looked scared, but not of her. They were afraid of something behind her.

"Back off! She's my target! If you try to kill her, you'll have to deal with me first!" the blue haired assassin shouted with a menacing voice.

The other assassins began to recoil, seeming intimidated by the blue haired girl's threat. They finally left the area and disappeared from their sight.

Suddenly, the blue haired assassin grabbed Haru's hand and began to run away. Haru didn't try to break free and let herself being drawn by her. Even if she was an assassin, Haru had the impression that she didn't want to harm her.

They ran together until they reached an empty backstreet. The assassin released her hand and remained silent. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"Huh…what are you planning to do to me?" Haru asked.

"You heard me. You're my target. I won't let them kill you."

"So…you want to protect me?"

"You can interpret it that way if you want."

Haru didn't know what to think of this situation. This girl at first had the intention to kill her but now she somehow decided to protect her instead? That was odd.

"You said…that you were cursed. That you can't kill. Why?"

"I said that? Whatever, it's none of your businesses."

"Yes it is! Whatever this curse is, it's the reason why you didn't kill me, right? So I've the right to know what saved my life!"

The assassin remained quiet.

"I'm protected by a powerful spell! An undying magic! So I don't intend to die easily." Haru said in an attempt to make the other girl talk.

It seemed to have worked, since the blue haired assassin looked slightly interested.

"An undying magic?"

"Yes! This magic is made of the sacrificed of those who died to protect me. This is why I'm not allowed to let myself being killed. I've to survive for everyone who died to keep me alive!"

"It…sounds like you're cursed too. A curse that prevents you from dying. You have the burden of so many deaths on your shoulders."

"You can call it a curse if you want, but it's not a burden! This is what keeps me alive, this is what give me the will to continue living!"

The blue haired assassin suddenly looked away, seeming uncomfortable.

"How ironic. Your curse keeps you from dying, while mine keeps me from killing."

So Haru had guessed right. For some reason, the assassin couldn't kill.

"Isn't a good thing? Killing is wrong. It's not something you should do." Haru replied.

"I'm supposed to be an assassin! Killing is supposed to be what I'm born to do! But I can't. Every time I try to kill, or think about killing, my body freeze. I'm cursed! I was supposed to kill you, I thought that I could do it this time, but I couldn't! Now I can't go back from where I came from, I failed my mission. Since the moment I was born, I was supposed to be an assassin. If I can't be one, then my life as no meaning…"

Haru suddenly grabbed the blue haired girl by the shoulders and gazed her in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Don't say that! Every life has a meaning! If you can't kill, then stop being an assassin! You have the choice to do what you want with your life, to give it the meaning you want. There must have something else you want to be!"

"I…don't know. I was raised to be an assassin since I'm born, I come from a clan of assassins. It's my entire life. I don't have any desire."

Haru reacted to the word "clan". So her too, she came from a clan that imposed to her a way of living. It made Haru sympathised more with the blue haired girl.

"Where are you going to go?" the assassin suddenly asked.

"Me? I'm not sure. There have a lot of people who want to kill me, so I'm going to hide somewhere safe and try to survive."

"Well, I'll go with you."

"Huh?"

"Like I told you, I can't go back to where I came from. And you're my target. I can't let anyone kill you if I can't kill you myself."

Haru was confused. This logic didn't make sense to her.

"So…you want to stay with me to protect me?"

"Yes. I was born with a meaning in my life, but my meeting with you confirmed to me that I can't accomplish what I was born for. Since I've lost my meaning to live, maybe I can find another one by your side, by protect you. A weak girl like you who's constantly targeted surely needs some protection, right?"

Despite her words, what the assassin said sounds more like a request than an offer. She looked like someone who had nothing else that could keep her alive. This girl needed a meaning in her life, and Haru couldn't survive on her own. It seemed like they had a deal. Maybe it was for a selfish reason first, but Haru also felt the need to help her.

"Then please, stay with me to protect me." she said with a kind smile. "You probably already know my name since I was your target, but I still want to introduce myself properly. My name is Ichinose Haru, what's yours?"

The blue haired girl seemed relieved by Haru's demand of protection. She then showed her an awkward smile.

"I'm Azuma Tokaku, and from now, I'll be your guardian."

* * *

 **It won't be a TokaHaru story, the other chapters will be about how the other pairings are going to meet in this AU.**

 **If you like it don't hesitate to let a review, a fav or a follow!**


	2. SumiBanba IF

Hanabusa Sumireko couldn't say that she was particularly satisfied with how the situation went. Since she was a child, she had always been obsessed with being the strongest, the true queen. When she heard about a girl with a similar past as hers, another queen, Sumireko became obsessed with the idea of fighting her and defeating her, to prove to everyone that she was the strongest queen. She was even invited to attend Class Black by the chairwoman of Myojo Academy to have a chance of meeting this girl and beating her. In order to be able to fight with her, Sumireko had redoubled her efforts to survive the multiple assassination attempts against her, she even went as far as to modify her own body after sever injuries in order to becomes stronger for their fight.

But this other queen, Ichinose Haru, she had refused to attend Class Black. According to the chairwoman, it means that Sumireko won by default. But the lady couldn't consider this as a real victory. It was so unsightly for a queen to run away without even fighting, Sumireko almost felt insulted. All this training to be the strongest, what was the point now if she couldn't prove that she was indeed the strongest queen? Sure, she was strong enough to protect herself from the assassins who tried to kill her. It's been a while since she had undergone an assassination attempts, probably because she killed all the last assassins that tried to attack her. The information must have spread, about the fact that Hanabusa wasn't an easy target and that death was waiting for you if you dare try to kill her.

Walking in the street, Sumireko was carrying an umbrella. It wasn't raining, she was using it to block the sunlight. It wasn't because the sun was bad for her, it was to keep her "frail girl" acted. She didn't care if assassins knew about her true self, but in front of other people, she needed to look like a regular rich young lady.

Sumireko wondered what she should do. Tracing this Ichinose girl and kill her? She sure would want to, but what would be the point? By running away from the fight, Ichinose wasn't worthy of the queen's title anymore. What would be the point of defeating a fallen queen? The lady knew that the only reason she had to kill her would be to ease her frustration, and it would be unsightly for a queen to let her emotions controlled her.

She suddenly noticed a person that was acting strangely. In the depths of a backstreet, there was a girl. Sumireko couldn't see well at this distance, but the girl seemed to have long silver hair tied in a ponytail. The silver haired girl was crouching on the ground while hiding her face in her hands. Usually Sumireko would just have ignored such an individual, but this girl was acting so oddly, she couldn't just walk away. So, the lady decided to go see her, more by curiosity than genuine benevolence.

"Are you alright?" Sumireko asked politely.

The silver haired girl suddenly blenched and raised her head. Sumireko could see her face. A pair of purple eyes was gazing at her with fear. She seemed to around her age. A scar was marking the left side of her face. Tears were coming from her eyes, flowing on her cheeks.

"You're crying…Is something bad happened?" the lady asked.

But when Sumireko tried to approach even more, the scar faced girl recoiled with a panic look. The lady wondered why she seemed so frightened by her. It's not like she was showing her cybernetic limbs, there was nothing threatening with her current appearance.

"You don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know why you're crying."

The silver haired girl seemed to hesitate for a moment, before she calmed herself a little bit.

"It's…the sun. It's…too bright…" she mumbled shyly.

Sumireko wasn't sure to understand. Was she only hypersensitive to sunlight? She didn't have the impression that it was only that. The other girl seemed too panicked to be only a reaction about the sun. On a whim, Sumireko used her umbrella to hide the silver haired girl from the sunlight.

"Is it better like this?" the lady asked.

The scar faced girl looked at her with confusion. But, being in the shade seemed to have appeased her somehow.

"Y-Yes. T-Thank…you…"

"You're welcome." Sumireko replied with a kind smile, before stretching her hand. "Can you stand up?"

With some hesitation, the silver haired girl took her hand and rose up. She looked a little bit surprise when she touched her hand, but Sumireko doubted that it was because she figured out that her hand was artificial. After all, her fake skin was quite realistic.

"You should wipe your tears. Here, take this." Sumireko said while offering her handkerchief.

"A-Are you…sure? It looks…expensive."

"Don't worry. Just take it."

Shyly, the other girl accepted her offer and took the handkerchief to wipe her tears. It was indeed a fancy one, but for someone as rich as Sumireko, it was nothing for her to give it.

"So, can you tell me what happened exactly?"

"I…was trying to go back where I lived, but…the sun suddenly became brighter, and it…scared me."

Sumireko found it strange that someone was that scared of the sunlight. She couldn't help herself from feeling some pity for this girl, which wasn't in her habits.

"Do you want me to escort you to your house? I could block the sunlight for you." Sumireko proposed.

"I…don't want to bother you…"

"Don't worry, it don't bother me. I'm the one who proposed it after all."

The silver haired girl finally accepted her offer. They both went out the backstreet. Sumireko was making sure that the other girl stayed in the shade of her umbrella.

The scar faced girl was looking around nervously while walking. Sumireko wondered why she went that far to help a stranger. Sure, she was kind of cute, but still. The lady found that her scar somehow suited her. It gave her some unique charm. But what she preferred was her eyes. Those purple eyes were expressing a deep pain, she had the impression that she could see scars in her soul through them. It was obvious that the silver haired girl undergone something awful and had to survive, explaining her beautiful eyes and her scar. But, what she went through seemed to have made her weak, which prevented Sumireko to be really interested by her.

"It's…here." the other girl suddenly said.

They were in front of a motel. Sumireko was kind of surprised. It seemed that the silver haired girl lived in a motel room.

"You…you can have it back." she said while handing her the handkerchief.

"No, you can keep it. I gave it to you." Sumireko replied.

The silver haired girl smiled. She looked quite happy to be able to keep it. Sumireko wasn't sure to understand why. Maybe she wasn't used to receive gifts? She didn't seem to be wealthy, poor people are usually more appreciative when you gave them something. Well, it didn't really matter for Sumireko. She was happy to keep the handkerchief, so good for her.

"Well, I'll go now. Can I know your name before I leave?"

"Ah, huh…my name is…Banba Mahiru."

"So Banba-san. I'm Hanabusa Sumireko. Next time, you could wear a hat to go outside if it's too sunny. I have to go now, good bye."

"G-Good bye…and thanks again."

Sumireko turned back and began to walk away. She was still confused by her actions toward this girl. She suddenly remembered her smiling face and felt her heart racing. She couldn't deny that she found her smile really adorable.

* * *

Couple of days later, Sumireko had the impression that she followed. Thinking that it was maybe another assassin sent to kill her, she decided to go to a deserted place. She couldn't fight properly if there were people around.

It was the night, the sun wasn't in the sky anymore. She arrived in an empty park, only lighted by the weak light of the moon and a lonely floor lamp. She heard a loud noise approaching from her. It sounded like something heavy was drag on the ground.

Suddenly, she felt that she was about to get hit from behind. Sumireko dodged, and she saw a sledgehammer slammed again the ground. She knew that if she had been hit by this thing, it could have been a fatal blow. The lady recoiled a little bit, and turned back to face her assailant. She was terribly shocked when she discovered their identity.

"Banba…san?"

The silver haired girl was gazing at her, with a wide and malicious grin on her face. She was holding her sledgehammer like it had the weight of a feather.

"I found ya, Hanabusa. I thought that ya were just a pretty lady, but ya also got some skills. Dat's good, it'll be more fun for me."

Sumireko couldn't believe it was the same girl she met few days ago. Her way of speaking was different, as well as her posture and facial expression. She had nothing to do with the shy and scared girl she had met. But, her appearance was the same, even the scar was there.

"So you were just acting helplessly the other day? To fool me? So you're just an assassin. Who sent you to kill me? Another rival company of my father's?"

"Actin'? I never act. But ya're right about two things. I'm an assassin, and I was sent to kill ya by Mahiru. Dunno about the rival company ya're talkin' about."

"Huh? But, you're Banba-san, right? Banba Mahiru-san?"

"Nope, I ain't her. Ya're mistaken. I'm Shinya. Banba Shinya. Nice to meet ya!"

Sumireko was confused. So it wasn't the same girl? She had the same family name though. Could it be Mahiru's twin sister? It would explain the total different personality, but it's weird that both sisters had the exact same scar.

"Well, Shinya-san, why Mahiru-san wants me dead?"

"Because ya gave her a relic. Now she wants dat relic to become a holy relic. And it can only become holy when the one who gave it is dead. Holy relics are the only things dat can fill Mahiru's heart. And it's my duty to do as she pleases."

Relic? Could it be…the handkerchief she gave her? So it had nothing to do with her father's company. This assassin had been sent by a crazy girl. For some reason, Sumireko was glad. This time, someone wanted to kill for something she did, not because of her family. It made things more interesting to her.

"Ya're not sayin' anything? I'll let ya some chances, ya can run away. I like playin' hide and seek with my targets."

"Me, running away? Who do you think I am? It would be so undignified for a queen like me to run away from a fight. Come and try to defeat me if you can, I'll show who's the strongest." Sumireko replied with a smirk.

"Huh, a queen? Interestin'. Let's see if you bleed blue when I'll smash your skull open!"

Shinya rushed toward her while raising her sledgehammer, ready to make her threat a reality. Sumireko dodged the attack and recoiled. She teared off her fake skins, revealing her cybernetic limbs to her opponent. The silver haired girl seemed surprise at first, before grinning even more.

"Wow, dat's fucking awesome, a cyborg! Ya're definitely not borin' to fight. I can't wait to break those robot's limbs, maybe I'll take them." Shinya exclaimed.

Sumireko grinned too. She didn't remember the last time she was this exciting to fight someone. She then realised that it never happened. It was the first time that a fight really interested her. After all, it was the first that someone wanted kill her for another reason than her status as the daughter of a successful and powerful business man.

"I look forward this fight too. I hope that you won't bore me, Shinya-san.

* * *

Shinya fell on her knees, out of puff. Sumireko was also panting, but she was still able to fight. Her opponent on the other hand didn't seem like she could continue. The silver haired girl's body was shaking, like her muscles couldn't take it anymore. The fight was over.

Sumireko noticed a slight light rising in the sky. It was the dawn. The sunrise was truly a beautiful sight. She then realised that they were fighting all night. It had been quite an enjoyable fight. The lady felt that all her training had worth it finally. Fighting with Shinya proved how strong she had become. She was proud of herself to have fight for her behalf rather than her father's.

But it was time to end her fun. To officially win this fight, she needed to kill her opponent. After all, she had the reputation of being a merciless queen to preserve.

Sumireko approached from Shinya and stopped in front of her. When she was about to grab her neck, the sunlight inundated them. The silver haired girl raised her head and their gazes met. The lady recognised that frightened expression. It wasn't Shinya…

"Mahiru-san?"

Banba blenched and began to recoil with a panicked expression.

"I-I…Hana..busa-san, I…it wasn't…me."

Sumireko remained confused for a moment. It seemed that Mahiru and Shinya was the same person, but at the same time, they weren't. Could it be…a split personality? Was the sun somehow responsible for this? This situation really intrigued her.

"I see. So you sent your evil personality to kill me."

"Shinya…isn't evil. She's only doing…what I told her."

"So you're the evil one? Like I thought, you're crazy. Not that I'm complaining…"

Sumireko suddenly grabbed Mahiru by the collar and forced her to stand up. The silver haired girl looked so terrified and helpless, it was hard to believe that she was the same person as the sledgehammer maniac. She looked once again in her purple eyes. Even if Mahiru and Shinya were completely different, there was something similar in their eyes. It was madness. A beautiful madness that Sumireko couldn't help herself to find attractive.

She then realised that she had been wrong. Mahiru wasn't weak like she thought she was. The scar in her face and her split personality proved that she had suffered, and the existence of Shinya was the proof that she became strong in her own way. The lady really liked this.

Slowly, she released Banba's collar. She then slipped her hand in the silver haired girl's pocket and smiled when she found what she was searching. She took it out and showed it to Mahiru.

"So, this handkerchief is a relic to you? And my death will make it holy?"

"Ah, g-give it back! It's…mine. You…gave it…to me."

"And I take it back. If you want it back, you're free to try taking it by force." Sumireko replied with a smirk.

She turned back and began to walk away from Mahiru. Sumireko didn't like acting like a bully, but she had no choice. This girl was able to bring her some enjoyment in her life, something that she barely felt, and she really wanted to fight Shinya again. The lady didn't want to let this girl go, but she couldn't force her to stay by her side against her will. She needed to make her stay with her from her own will. And also, she couldn't deny that Mahiru was to her liking.

Sumireko briefly glanced behind her and smiled when she realised that the silver haired girl was following her. She then wondered how she was going to explain this to the people at her home.

" _I could say that I decided to hire her as a domestic…I'm sure that a maid uniform would suit her._ "

But before, there had something she had to do with Mahiru first: a tea party.

* * *

 **Nothing's better to start a romance than an assassination attempt.**


	3. OtoShie IF

Nervously, Kenmochi Shiena slowly walked while looking around. She was currently scouting in the back streets of a specific district, as requested by her group, Collective Dismissal. It was the first real mission the brunette had been given since she joined this group.

Her mission consisted of a quest for revenge. Not for her, but for a member of her group. When she integrated Collective Dismissal, she did it to obtain revenge. Shiena was once terribly bullied, this is how she met on the internet a person she now considered as her best friend, even though she never met her in real life: Yukarin. This person proposed to the brunette to join Collective Dismissal so someone could avenge her by killing her bullies. But in exchange, Shiena would also have to avenge this person. Despite the fact that it meant that she would have to kill people, the brunette accepted the deal. To her, bullying was unforgivable, bullies had it coming.

Unfortunately, or maybe luckily for Shiena, the girl she was supposed to avenge died. She had been murdered. Of course, the brunette didn't feel any joy over this. But, before dying, this girl avenged her, thanks to her Shiena was now freed from her bullies. And since she is now dead, Shiena didn't have to avenge her anymore. Even if she didn't want to admit it, the brunette was kind of relieved, she wasn't sure if she would have been able to commit murder. She did hate bullies, but she couldn't help herself from thinking that maybe killing them wasn't the right solution. Each times she had that kind of thought, she tried to convince herself that Collective Dismissal was right by remembering all the horrible things her bullies made her undergo.

Despite the fact that she couldn't avenge this girl since her group didn't have enough resources to find her murderer, Shiena could still join the group. Her job in Collective Dismissal was to analyse the "targets" (the bullies who will eventually be killed for revenge) and elaborate assassination plans. For that, the brunette often used her skills as a hacker to learn more about them. Even if Shiena had never killed, she did contribute in a lot of assassinations, which kind of made her feel…bad. But once again, when she felt that way, she remembered the pain she felt by the hands of her bullies and convinced herself that what she did was for the best. She was helping bullied victims and it was all that matter.

It could have continued like this, but Shiena had the feeling that it wasn't enough. She felt that she wasn't a real member of Collective Dismissal, because she was never able to repay them. This is why she had searched for a way to help her group to prosper. She viewed her group as her family, the place where she belong to, and she wanted to feel accepted by them, to be useful to them, at any cost.

This is how she ended up hacking the prestigious school Myojo Academy and learned about a special event, Class Black. From what she read, it was some kind of killing game where the target, an ordinary girl, had to survive to 12 assassins. Whoever who succeeded to kill the target first will have one of their wishes granted. The brunette had tried to get into this event to win and give her wish to her group, but unfortunately, it was cancelled. From what she read, the target refused to attend. Shiena wasn't mad at her. She considered that nobody would want to be the target of such a twisted game. And the brunette wasn't sure that she would have been able to kill an innocent girl, so maybe it was better like this.

But the problem remained unsolved. Multiple months later, the identity of the one who killed the girl she was supposed to avenge was discovered. Her murderer was none other than Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century, a notorious serial killer known for their sadistic way to kill their victims using scissors. According to the victims' autopsy, they suffered from sexual abuse from the serial killer, which leaded the police to conclude that this killer was the type of murderer who felt some kind of sexual pleasure when they killed. Yukarin had asked Shiena if she was willing to track down this serial killer in order to avenge the girl they killed and repaid the group. Stupidly obsessed with the desire to please her group, the brunette had accepted.

This is how Shiena ended up in her current situation, searching for a sadistic and possibly psychopathic serial killer who enjoyed to mutilate to death women. It was too late to have regrets now. Suddenly, her cellphone rang. The brunette took it, to discover that she received a text message from Yukarin.

" _Shiena-chan, I hope you are ok. I'm worried about you, so don't do something reckless ok? This serial killer is into killing women after all, so be cautious. You don't have to take them down, only to find out the identity of Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century and we'll take care of the rest. Be safe! – Yukarin_ "

Shiena sighed. Even if she accepted this mission, she didn't know how she could accomplish it. All she knew was that the last victims of this serial killer were all killed into this district, which made her thought that the killer was currently living in this neighborhood.

" _It's not like I should be worried…I read about their victims, they were all beautiful women…I'm way too plain to be targeted by them." Shiena thought. "I saw a picture of the girl I was supposed to avenge…she was really pretty. I wonder why such a beautiful girl was being bullied…maybe her bullies were jealous of her beauty?"_

The brunette continued to search the area for a couple of minutes, before feeling kind of annoyed and impatient.

" _Argh, how am I supposed to find this serial killer!? It's not like I'll run into them by chance…_ " she thought.

Suddenly, Shiena found herself pushed on the ground. Her glasses fell, as well as her cellphone. Lying on the ground, the brunette managed to get herself in a sitting position. She then discovered that the reason why she fell was because someone bumped into her, and this person was currently also lying on the ground, their head pressed against Shiena's thighs.

"Who…? Hey! Get off me, you…pervert!" the brunette shouted.

The person who had bumped into her raised their head, like they were looking at her. Without her glasses and with the fact that it was too dark, Shiena could barely see their face. The unknown individual gazed at her, before suddenly standing up.

"Meh, it won't do it."

Shiena was surprised. This voice sounded feminine, so this person must be a woman. A really impolite one, since she didn't even apologize to have made her fall. And what did she mean by it won't do it? She must be a weirdo, the brunette better walk away quickly from her.

" _Where's my glasses? They couldn't have fallen too far away from me…_ "

On all fours, Shiena was desperately trying to find her glasses. She suddenly heard a giggle and she noticed that the other girl was standing in front of her.

"Is it perhaps this that you are looking for?" she asked with a taunting voice.

Shiena raised her head and saw that the other girl was holding a small object. Even if she couldn't see well, the brunette knew that it was her glasses.

"G-Give it back!" Shiena demanded while standing up.

"Hum…how about no? You are asking way too rudely…"

"Those are mine! So give it back! And you're the one who's rude, you bumped into me and didn't even apologise…so stop messing around and give me back my glasses!"

The brunette approached from her to take her glasses by force. The other girl stopped her by putting her hand on Shiena's forehead.

"Haha, how scary! You're so funny, you look like an adorable bunny!"

"Shut up! Stop making fun of me, you….bully! Now give me back my glasses you…"

Suddenly, the other girl pressed something against Shiena's face. It was her glasses.

"Here you go. Happy now?"

Now that she could see clearly, Shiena discovered a girl who seemed to be around her age, maybe slightly older. She had blue-greenish eyes and purple hair that was tied up into a ponytail. The other girl suddenly showed her a sweet smile, which made Shiena blushed and recoiled.

The purple haired girl was somewhat tall for a girl, with a bust size that could be considered as big. She was probably a student, since she was wearing a school uniform.

" _S-Shit…she's pretty!_ "

The other girl suddenly approached from Shiena, before she grabbed her chin. The purple haired girl seemed to be examined her face, with a gaze that almost looked like the one of a predator. She then lifted the brunette's fringe, before gently stroking her hair and a smirk appeared on her lips.

"Uh, finally you pass." she said cheerfully.

Shiena suddenly snapped out of it. She had been momentarily distracted by the girl's beauty, but she now remembered that she acted like a jerk not so long ago. And her current behaviour was…disturbing, and really invasive. The brunette pushed her away and recoiled.

"C-Cut it out! And what do you mean I pass!?" Shiena asked.

"Well, I thought that you weren't my type, but now I realised that you are kind of cute."

"Uh!? Are you insulting me? You thought I was ugly or what!? Not that I care…"

"No no, I'm complimenting you! I find you cute, I'm sure you could become a true beauty when you'll grow up."

Shiena felt her heart racing. Is this girl was flirting with her? Even if it was the case, she didn't seem nice. All she did was to tease and mock Shiena. The brunette couldn't believe she was sincere with her.

"I...I've no time for your bullying! I'm leaving…!" Shiena declared.

"Wait…!"

But Shiena didn't listen to her and began to walk away. Even if she found that girl really pretty, her personality didn't seem attractive. Shiena had met enough bullies to know that this girl was one.

"Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century…" the other girl suddenly mumbled.

Shiena blenched and immediately turned back. The purple haired girl was holding her cellphone, looking at the message she had received from Yukarin. The brunette rushed toward her took back her cellphone, pissed off.

"How dare you!? You can't look at others' cellphone! I knew it, you're just a…"

"Why were you talking about this serial killer?" the other girl interrupted.

The purple haired girl's expression had changed, she looked deadly serious, and even kind of frightening.

"Are you perhaps working for the police?"

"What!? N-No! It's…for a homework…and I don't have to justify myself to you! You're the one who shouldn't have looked at my private stuff…"

"A homework uh…then why a frail girl such as yourself is in this district, in the middle of the night in a back street, where this serial killer has committed is most recent murders…it's almost like you're looking for trouble."

"I…I could ask you the same! This killer targets beautiful women, so you…ah, never mind! And I'm not a frail girl, I can defend myself…"

Out of the blue, the other girl grabbed her and shoved her against a wall, restraining her.

"W-What!? Let me go!" Shiena yelled.

"Make me!"

Afraid and with panic, Shiena tried to fight back, in vain. The other girl was stronger than her.

"You see? You can't even stands up against me, how do you expect to be able to protect yourself from a serial killer?"

"I…I…please, let me go…you're hurting me!"

With an emotionless expression, the purple haired girl released her, before gazing at her with serious look.

"Ah, sorry…I overreacted. It's just that…like you said, this serial killer targets beautiful women, so…I was worried about you. I didn't mean to offend you."

Shiena wasn't sure to believe her, but she couldn't help herself from blushing to the compliment.

"Even if what you said is true, you were still acting like a bully! Bullying is unforgivable! You should try to think about how the others feel before acting like that!" the brunette reprimanded.

"Uh? How others feel? Why would I do that" she replied, confused.

"Ah, I knew it! You're a ladykiller, aren't you?"

The purple haired girl looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Don't look at me like that! It's obvious! You're acting like such a player, with your insensitive flirting…Think about how I feel!" Shiena exclaimed.

"How, you meant like a player! Yes, I've been discovered…sorry, I can't help myself when I see a cute girl, teasing is my way to show my affection!"

"Well that's a terrible way! You'll only make others dislikes you! Especially if you bully them…"

Suddenly, the other girl gently grabbed her hand and looked at her in the eyes, her face close to hers.

"You know, I wasn't lying. I'm really worried for you. It makes me want to protect you."

"You…you are too close…" Shiena replied, blushing.

"Ah, sorry!" she said as she recoiled, but without releasing her hand. "Anyway, it's not safe for you to stay alone. To be forgiven, let me bring you to your house. It would be safer if we are two, don't you think?"

Shiena hesitated. She didn't know that girl, but she didn't seem dangerous, just a little bit mean. She but did seem to be worried about her, so maybe she wasn't that bad. And it was true that it wasn't safe in this area. She could tell Yukarin that she didn't find any clue and go back home for this time. To be accompanied by such a pretty girl wasn't going to happen often, so she shouldn't waste this chance.

"Ok, you can go with me. But you better not bully me!" Shiena warned.

"Don't worry I won't. I promise!

* * *

Shiena arrived in front of her apartment's door, still in the company of the purple haired girl. The brunette had decided to tell Yukarin that she didn't think that it was a good idea to go after a serial killer and that it would be better to just let the police do their job.

"Well, we're here. This is where I lived. Thank you…to have accompanied me." Shiena said shyly.

"No problem! I'm always available to help cute girls in trouble!" the other girl replied cheerfully.

Once again, the brunette blushed. She really began to think that this girl may be nicer than she thought. Maybe she just had some difficulties to understand others' feelings, but it didn't mean that she was a bad person.

"Well, I'll take my leave. Wish me luck!" the purple haired girl said before walking away.

"Uh, luck? Why?"

"Well, remember the district we met? I live there, so I'll to go back there, in the middle of the night…"

Shiena suddenly felt a feeling of guiltiness. She knew the serial killer targeted pretty women, this girl could be their next victim. The brunette wouldn't want that something bad happened to her, especially since it was because of her if the purple haired girl had to go back home in the middle of the night. If she ended up being killed, Shiena could never forgive herself.

"Wait! I-If you want, you…you can stay here for the night. It would be safer for you. You helped me, so let me at least do the same for you." Shiena proposed nervously.

The purple haired girl suddenly stopped walking.

"Won't your parents not be ok with this?" She asked.

"Don't worry about that. I live alone." Shiena replied.

The other girl suddenly turned back, smiling in a cheerful way.

"Well, I'll gladly accept your offer. I would be happy to spend the night with such a cute girl."

"D-Don't get me wrong, I don't try…to seduce you or anything. I'm just worried about you."

"I know, but I wouldn't mind if it was your intention though."

"A-Anyway, let's get inside. It's kind of cold outside."

Shiena opened the door, allowing the other girl to come inside, before closing it.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you your name. What it is?"

"My name is Kenmochi Shiena. What's yours?

"Takechi Otoya. I hope we'll get along, Shiena-chan!"

* * *

 **RIP Shiena xD**

 **Remember kids, don't let strangers come into your house, even if they are a pretty girl. You can never know if this person is a serial killer or not.**


	4. SuzuKou IF

**Hi! This time, it will be about Kouko and Suzu. They don't seem to have a general ship name so I went with SuzuKou since I find it sounds good. I wonder if the lack of commun ship name for them is because they are usually the least favorite ship? Anyway, I hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Shuto Suzu was looking with nostalgia the grave of her deceased past lover. It had been decencies since he passed away, but for Suzu, it had been since a longer time she had lost him. She had resented him in the past to have left her, but with the time she came to the conclusion that he did what he had to do. Back in their time, it was important to get married and to start a family. He couldn't have done that with a girl like her, a girl whose body couldn't age. Due to her Highlander Syndrome, Suzu was cursed with immortality. There was no way her past lover could have married and start a family with a girl who will forever look like a teenager.

Suzu's relationships after this event had always been short. Whether it was romantic relationships or friendships, she couldn't keep them more than a couple of months, or at best few years, otherwise her partners and friends would notice that she was ageless. To remain by their side when they knew the truth seemed even more painful to Suzu. At least if she kept it a secret, she would be the only one to know how impossible their relationship was, so only her would be pained by it.

It was always painful for Suzu to break her relationships, but she considered that it was for the best, that she didn't really have the choice. To see those she loved grew old and eventually died or left her was one of her biggest fear. But at the same time, to start a relationship knowing that it was destined to fail was also painful and quite unfair for the other person. This is why since a couple of years Suzu had decided to remain alone, to prevent herself and others to suffer.

But solitude was almost as painful as outliving the people she cared about. Suzu was tired of her immortal existence. She wanted…to die. Though, she didn't want to commit suicide, she just wanted to die from old age like anyone else, like her past lover. This is why she decided to search for a cure. But she was also scared that if she spoke to doctors and scientists about her illness, some people would try to study the Highlander Syndrome with the intention of becoming immortal themselves. Suzu didn't want to risk a great war between countries for the secret of immortality only for her selfish desire.

At first she wanted to make a deal with the prestigious Myojo Academy to find a cure to her illness. But it seemed that the only way she could have what she wanted from them was to win some kind of competition, a killing game called Class Black. Unfortunately, Class Black had been cancelled due to the withdrawal of one of the participants. If Suzu wanted to participate into another Class Black, she would have to wait that a new chairwoman to be in charge of Myojo. Not that it would be a problem for her, Suzu could wait a couple of years. All she needed to do was to wait patiently and continued to bear with solitude for a little longer.

It was what she had planned originally, unknowingly that she was about to meet someone that would cause her to change her mind…

Suzu did a prayer and put a bouquet of red spider lilies and red tulips. The first type of flowers could both meant death or "I look forward to meet you again" and the other one meant "declaration of love". Suzu knew a lot about the language of flowers, and those two where among her favorites, especially because of their signification. She found that they were perfected to express her feelings for her past lover. They symbolised his death, her desire to die from old age like him and to be reunited in the afterlife with him, as well as the love she felt for him.

Suddenly, a gust of wind made one of the red spider lilies flied away. The flower fell near a bush. Suzu went to it to retrieve the flower, before she heard a noise coming from the bush. Curious, she approach from it, thinking that it was maybe an animal.

Out of the blue a young girl came out from the bush. She was a girl that appeared to be around the same physical age as Suzu. She had long black hair tied into two pigtails and she was wearing glasses. Before Suzu could say anything, the other girl suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed at her.

The immortal couldn't think clearly. Was she about to die, killed by a stranger for a reason she didn't know? It was far from being the death Suzu wished for. She would at least want to know why this girl wanted to killed her…

"Uh…hi? Would you mind to lower your weapon so we could…have a civil talk?" Suzu said while trying to remain calm.

The black haired girl seemed surprise, like she was expecting to encounter someone else. Her hands were shaking, but she was still holding her gun. Suzu didn't have the feeling she would shoot. The other girl didn't have a murderous gaze.

"I…I…sorry. You are just in the wrong place, at the wrong time. I don't want to hurt you. Just…bring me to your house!" the black haired girl ordered.

Suzu took a better look at the other girl and noticed how exhausted she seemed to be. She also spotted some blood on her. She was injured.

"Are you alright? You look hurt. What happened to you…?" Suzu tried to ask.

Suddenly the black haired girl rushed towards Suzu and grabbed her by the arm, before drawing her in the bush. She then shoved Suzu against the ground. Before the immortal could say something, the other girl put her hand on her mouth, gagging her.

" _She…she's so forceful…_ " Suzu thought.

The black haired girl wasn't particularly strong, but compared to Suzu's frail body, she was stronger. Suzu didn't know what to do or think. A girl she didn't know was currently straddling her, a girl that she must admit was kind of cute. It had been so long since Suzu had any kind of physical contact with someone else so she couldn't think straight.

Suzu suddenly hear some voices near them, as well as footsteps. She couldn't see well from the bush, but she could see that there were people dressed as nuns and priests. It seemed that they were looking for someone. Suzu deduced that the person they must be searching was the black haired girl.

Suddenly, Suzu felt something pressing between her legs and she couldn't help from uttering a small moan. The other girl had accidentally rubbed her knee against Suzu's crotch.

"Shhh, if you make noises they will find us and kill us." she whispered.

" _Then stop rubbing your knee against my sensitive spot!_ " Suzu thought.

After few minutes, the religious' dressed people finally left. The black haired girl freed Suzu and they both left the bush.

"Now, can you explain what this is all about? Who were does people…?" Suzu asked.

Once again, the black haired girl aimed at her with her gun.

"There's no time for that, just…bring me…to your house…" the black haired girl said while panting.

Suddenly, she dropped her gun and fell on the ground, unconscious. She must have lost consciousness because of her injuries and exhaustion.

" _…What am I supposed to do now? Well, she did ask me to bring her to my house, so…_ "

Suzu looked at the unconscious girl and sighed. She then crouched and tried to lift her with difficulty.

"I'm too old for that…"

* * *

She woke up in an unknown place that looked like a traditional room. After few seconds, she realised that she was lying in a futon. She tried to stand up but a terrible pain in her back made her changed her mind and she decided to remain lying under the blanket.

"Good morning." a feminine voice said.

She blenched and turned her hand, to discover that she wasn't alone. A girl was sitting next to her. She had short light blue hair and golden colored eyes. She appeared to be around her age, maybe slightly younger. It was kind of hard to guess her age. The golden eyes girl had a petite figure, but her gaze looked quite mature, like the one of an adult.

"You…what did you do to me!?"

"Uh? I only did what you asked me. I brought to my house." the other girl replied with a casual smile.

It took few seconds for the injured girl to recall the past events. While she was pursued by members from her ex-group, she encountered a girl. She pointed a gun at her and asked to bring her to her house. She recognised that the golden eyes girl was the person she threatened, but she didn't expect that she would really answer her request.

"Why? I…I threatened you with a gun, why would you have brought me here…?"

"There's no way I would have let an injured girl to her fate, especially such a cute girl as you."

She couldn't help herself from blushing. What was the purpose of complimenting her? What were this girl's intentions? Was she only a kind person or a suspicious one?

"Huh…thanks? But still, it's weird. A normal person would have let to die someone who threatened them."

"Well, I guess it means that I'm not normal. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Shuto Suzu. What's yours?"

"I'm…my name is Kaminaga…Kouko."

The black haired girl wondered if it was safe to trust her. But in her current situation, it wasn't like she really had the choice. Suzu helped her to sit and Kouko could see in what condition she was. She had some bandages on her, which meant the golden eyed girl had been kind enough to take care of her wounds.

Kouko then noticed something disturbing. She wasn't wearing her clothes. No, she wasn't naked either. She was now wearing a dressing gown. It was even more worrying when she discovered that she wasn't wearing her underwear anymore.

"Uh, S-Shuto…where is my clothes?"

"Well, since you clothes were quite dirty, I put them in the laundry. I also fixed some of the rips they had…"

"Ok, uh, that's nice of you, but…what about my underwear?"

"Oh, about them…I also put them in the laundry. Hum, I didn't know youngsters these days were wearing panties with strips. I must admit that it's kind of cute."

Kouko wasn't sure what the most disturbing thing with this statement was. The fact that she took her underwear? That she made some comments about them? Or the fact that she called her a youngster?

"Y-Youngster!? I…I don't understand…aren't we supposed to be around the same age?" Kouko asked.

"Don't be fooled by my appearance, I'm much older than I look."

The black haired girl could barely believe it. She concluded that Suzu must be one of those women in their twenties that still looked like middle schooler. That must explain her mature vibe.

"I think it's time to discuss what really matter. Who were those people who were chasing you? Are they responsible of your injuries?"

Kouko hesitated to answer. Could she really tell her the truth? Well, she did help her, so she must be trustworthy. Suzu was looking at her with a serious yet concerned gaze. It really seemed that she was well intentioned.

"Those people…were from my group. Well, my ex-group. It's…a religious orphanage."

"A religious orphanage? Well, that explains the nuns and priests, but…why would they want to kill you? That doesn't seem…really Christian? Or maybe yes?"

"Well, it's not really a true orphanage…it's an organisation that adopted orphans to train them to become…assassins."

"So…those people were…assassins. And you are…one too?" Suzu asked.

"Y-Yes, technically. But don't worry, I quitted being an assassin, I was…never good at it. But, my organisation…the only departure they accept is death."

Kouko decided to not go too much into details. Otherwise she would end up talking about her deceased senpai, Irena. She had been the most important person in her life, until…she accidentally killed her. This sudden thought made her teared up a little.

"Kouko-chan? Are you alright?"

"I…yes. It's nothing, I was…just thinking about someone I lost."

Usually the black haired girl would have complained that a girl who she barely knew dared to call her in such a familiar way, but now she didn't really mind. Suddenly, Suzu approached her and hugged her lightly, like she was being careful because of her injuries.

"I'm sorry for your lost. I know what if feel like to lose someone we care about." Suzu said softly.

This sudden mark of affection was kind of awkward for Kouko, but she didn't push her way. She remembered that she met Suzu near a graveyard, which seemed to prove that she wasn't lying. Maybe the golden eyed girl could understand what she felt.

"Thank you, for you hospitality. As soon as I'm recovered I'll leave, so don't worry." Kouko said.

Suzu suddenly broke the hug and looked at her with concern.

"Why would you leave?" the golden eyed girl asked with a confused look.

"Well, because…I wouldn't want to take advantage of your kindness, and…if my group learn that you help me, they would kill you too. I don't want to take this risk. I don't want…someone to die because of me, not again…"

"Don't worry, I'm not the type of person who could die easily. I've planned to move soon, probably in the countryside. There's a village where I used to live a long time ago, in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place to hide and start over, don't you think so?"

"I…I don't understand. Why would you that far to help a stranger, especially one who threatened you with a gun!?"

"I already told you, didn't I? I won't leave you at your fate, especially since you look so...sad. And I've been alone for such a long time, so I wouldn't mind to have a cute girl by my side to keep me company for a while."

Kouko wasn't sure what to think of this. This was strange. She seemed to be flirting with her, despite the fact that they were both girls. Such a sinful behaviour…but Kouko would be lying if she said that she didn't like it.

"…Fine. I'll come with you to this village. But if my group find us, I'll run away and you'll have to pretend that you don't know me, understood?"

"Yes! I promise Kouko-chan, you won't regret it."

The black haired girl really hoped so. And she must admit that she felt at ease with Suzu, despite the fact that she was kind of weird. Who knows, maybe Suzu was what she needed in her life. Maybe that with her, she'll finally succeed in becoming free and lived the life she wanted. If it was the case, then her wish would finally come true.

* * *

 **Suzu is an naughty grandma. Preying on the youngster like that...(but at her defense, she was alone for such a long time)**

 **I must admit, SuzuKou is probably my least favorite AnR ship, but I do like it. Suzu is one of my favorite character, but Kouko is my least one (sorry Kouko-chan). But I don't hate her, far from that. I like all the "official" AnR ships and characters.**

 **The two remaining ships are HaruI and ChitaHitsu (and maybe YuriNio? But even without Class Black they would still know each other...)**


	5. ChitaHitsu IF

Kirigaya Hitsugi had been sent on a particular mission. Apparently, there was a certain person who was after her, or rather, after Angel Trumpet. The latter was Hitsugi's codename when she was working as an assassin, the ace of Datura organization, a group specialise in assassinations by poison.

Her mission consisted of finding this person, discovering why they were after her, and then eliminated them. Nothing that Hitsugi couldn't handle. In fact, she was kind of intrigued by this mission. It was the first time that someone wanted to specifically killed her, so she was kind of curious to discover why. She looked forward to track that person down and eliminated them, it sounded like an interesting mission. But for that, she needed to infiltrate their school, which was the only information she had about her target.

Well, that was she had planned to do, if she wasn't completely lost! She was currently at the bus station, desperately trying to know which bus she was supposed to take. Despite being a professional and well trained assassin, Hitsugi had a terrible sense of direction. It seemed that this mission will be harder than she thought.

"Hey, are you lost perhaps?" a feminine voice asked behind her.

Hitsugi turned back, ready to politely tell this person to get lost, but when she saw this individual, her heart skipped a beat. There was a woman standing in front of her, probably one of the prettiest Hitsugi had never seen. It was a rather tall woman with short red haired and a good bust size. She really looked handsome, kind of like a female prince, but Hitsugi found that she also gave off a feminine vibe. The red haired woman was looking at her kindly with a gentle smile.

"Ah, yes, I…I got lost, I think…" Hitsugi replied nervously.

The assassin wondered why she was feeling so shy suddenly, it wasn't her usual self at all. Somehow, this woman made her all flustered. Suddenly, the red haired woman leaned towards her and looked at the fold she was holding, which only made things worst.

"Hum…why have you that?"

"It's…because I need to go…in the school on the fold." Hitsugi said.

"Oh, I see. Well, today is your lucky day, since it's the school I attend. I'll guide you there."

Without waiting for an answer from her, the red haired woman suddenly grabbed her hand and started heading somewhere. Hitsugi felt her heart racing.

"What do you do like that on your own? Don't you have any guardian to go with you? And why do you need to go to that school? Does an older relative of your go there?"

"N-No, I…I'm old enough to go on my own, and…I don't have any siblings. I'll be transferred to that school soon."

The red haired woman suddenly stopped to walk and looked at her with confusion.

"Uh? I don't remember that my school welcomes elementary school students."

"But I'm about to begin high school…I'm 15."

This time the princely woman looked utterly shocked.

"…really? I thought that…I'm sorry, if was rude of me to assume that you was a child."

"No, don't worry, I'm used to it. I know that I look quite childish and younger than my age so I understand that you took me for a child."

"Well, it's true that you look younger but…it's actually quite cute. I like the way you look."

Hitsugi felt her cheeks becoming warmer, like she was blushing or something. It wasn't the first time that someone told her that she was cute, but for the first time, Hitsugi felt it like an actual compliment.

"A-And you, aren't you too old to attend high school?" Hitsugi replied.

"In fact I began recently. I'm also 15 years old."

It was Hitsugi's turn to be shocked. She couldn't believe that she had the same age as her. They both looked so different, it was hard for Hitsugi to believe that she was the same age as such a beautiful girl. The latter was tall, matured-looking, with a nice body, while Hitsugi was short, childish and flat-chested. To see someone of her age who looked so great kind of made her complexed and even envious, or rather, admiringly of the other girl's appearance.

"So we have the same age…" Hitsugi said.

"It looks like. Then, maybe you'll end up in my class."

Somehow, to hear that really made Hitsugi happy. She even hoped that she ended up in this girl's class. It would surely make her mission at that school more pleasant if she could spend time with such a nice and beautiful girl. It was the first time Hitsugi met someone who seemed genuinely kind to her and she must admit that she found it nice. But still, she had to focus on her mission and don't let this girl distract her too much. Finding her target was the priority.

"It would sounds like fate if we end up in the same class." Hitsugi replied with a smile, trying to look natural and calm.

"Well, I did have heard that a transfer student was about to arrive at my school, and since a new desk had been added in my classroom, just next to mine, it's highly probable that you'll be in my class. I would also like it if it was the case. This way, I could make sure you never get lost again." she said with a friendly smile.

Once again, Hitsugi felt her heart skipped a beat. She really wanted to be in her class, even if it kept her away from her target. Right now she couldn't think about her mission, only that girl was on her mind. Hitsugi never believed in romance or love at first sight, but since she met that girl, she began to think that maybe it was true thing.

"Oh, I didn't even introduce myself. My name is Namatame Chitaru, what's yours?"

"I'm Kirigaya Hitsugi. Nice to meet you. I hope we could get along, Namatame-san!"

* * *

Chitaru headed towards the rooftop with determination. She was resolved to accomplish her mission, which was to eliminate Angel Trumpet. She had almost had a chance to track this assassin during a special event named Class Black, but unfortunately, it had been cancelled since one of the participant desisted. At first it bothered Chitaru, but more she thought about it, more she accepted the situation. After all, this event was about killing someone, and Chitaru didn't want someone innocent to die because of her quest of vengeance against Angel Trumpet.

The red haired girl finally reached the rooftop and unsheathed her sword, ready to face the one she considered as her arch-enemy. But there was only one person other than her on the rooftop and Chitaru couldn't, or rather didn't want to understand why she was there.

"Kirigaya…?"

The little one was showing her back to her, watching the horizon with the wind in her hair and holding her usual pink teddy bear.

"I see that you found my message, Chitaru-san."

"That note…it was from you!? But it said…"

"To come meet me here so we could finish our business together and end all of this once and for all."

"Yes, but…it was signed Angel Trumpet! Which means that you are…"

Hitsugi suddenly turned back and showed her a sinister smile.

"I'm Angel Trumpet."

This revelation felt like a stab in Chitaru's heart. She couldn't believe what she heard. How could Hitsugi, the sweetest and most innocent girl she ever met, was in fact the ruthless assassin she was tracking for so long. It was painful to admit it, but she had to accept the truth. The little one was Angel Trumpet.

"You…al this time…you lied to me, you played a role, and you toyed with me…why? Why have you done that, Kiri…no, Angel Trumpet!? What was your goal in coming in my school?"

"Isn't it obvious? I got transfer here because I knew there was a student here who was after me. I needed to discover who it was and eliminate them. All this time I was only playing with you while searching for my target, until I realised that it was you, because you foolishly admitted to me the other day that Angel Trumpet killed your teacher's daughter. It was easy for me to figure out that you were my target. You can only blame yourself. If you had kept quiet, we could have stay friends for a little longer."

Chitaru felt terribly betrayed. It had been weeks since Hitsugi had been transferred in her class, they had been close friends all that time. It was painful to learn that all that time she was only pretending. It was even more painful when Chitaru realised that she will have to kill her to accomplish her mission. Well, since she was Angel Trumpet, she shouldn't hesitate any longer. But despite that, Chitaru couldn't move, and her and holding her sword was terribly shaking. She then noticed that Hitsugi was looking at her with what seemed to be regret.

"Why…why does it have to be this way!? I…I don't know what to do…You…you were my friend…"

"Friends? Poor Chitaru-san, we were never friend. I merely used you to don't get bored during my mission. I'm Angel Trumpet, your enemy, the person you hate the most, you loath me. I'm just an insignificant bug, a useless being. So fight me, come try to kill me if you can!"

Despite the awful things Hitsugi was saying, Chitaru couldn't bring herself to kill her. Something felt off with was the little one was saying. Hitsugi suddenly looked annoyed by her lack of reaction and took out something from her teddy bear. It was a gun, but not any kind of gun. It was the kind of pistol that could shoot poison.

"Well, if you aren't going to attack me, it seems that I'll have to come at you!" Hitsugi exclaimed while rushing towards her, aiming with her weapon.

Chitaru had no other choice but to defend herself in front of this imminent attack. She tightly held her sword and run towards Hitsugi, avoided the aim of her gun, and slashed her. Chitaru did few more steps before stopping, noticing that there was blood on the tip of her blade. She had managed to hit Hitsugi.

Chitaru turned back, to see Hitsugi fell on the ground while dropping her gun. The red haired girl immediately felt heartbroken. Even if Angel Trumpet was her enemy, even if her mission had been to kill her, she only felt sadness over killing Hitsugi.

" _I had to…for justice…for the crimes she had done…_ "

Chitaru remembered what Hitsugi said: "If you had kept quiet, we could have stay friends for a little longer." But, Hitsugi did say they were never friend, but she also said that they could have been friend longer. It seemed contradictory. And her eyes full of regret, could it mean that…

" _Kirigaya…did she really wanted to remain friend with me?_ "

Suddenly, tears began to roll on Chitaru face. She couldn't bear this pain. She was in love with Hitsugi. And her love didn't fade away simply because she learned the truth. She then spotted the poison gun on the ground.

"Hitsugi…I'm sorry. I chose justice over love. All I can do now is making your wish come true, to allow us to remain together."

Chitaru grabbed the weapon and opened it, wanting to take the poison inside to drink it and ended her own life. But she couldn't. The gun was empty.

"What…?"

"Chitaru-san…"

The red haired girl immediately rushed towards Hitsugi when she heard her voice, somehow relieved to see that she was still alive. But she then remembered that she was Angel Trumpet and pointed her sword at her throat. Hitsugi had a laceration on her belly, it was bleeding a lot, but it didn't seem to have injured her internal organs.

"Your weapon…why it's empty?"

"Is that really important? Just kill me already, it was you always wanted anyway…"

"You…don't tell me you make me come here so I could kill you!?"

"Maybe. I'm a worthless person, while you, you're the most honorable and kind person I've never known. For someone like you, I'll do anything to make you happy, even if what you want is my death, then I'll gladly let you took my life."

"I…why…why did you kill her!? Why do you have to be Angel Trumpet!?"

"Why? Because I'm an assassin. It was just a job for me. It's not like I've something against that girl. I was trained to kill, not to feel sympathy for others. If it wasn't me, than someone else would have kill her and it would be this person you would be trying to kill right now. But I understand that you hate me. I'm someone to be loathed, I took innocent lives, someone like me don't deserve to live, don't deserve to be with someone as wonderful as you. This is why I wanted to let you kill me. But I didn't want you to feel bad about it, I don't deserve your sympathy, and you don't deserve to feel guilty over the murder of a mere bug like me. So please, just kill me, so you could finally make justice!"

Chitaru understood her mistake. What Hitsugi said was true. She was only an assassin paid by someone else to kill her teacher's daughter, not the person who actually wanted her dead. It still wrong to have killed her, but it was also wrong for Chitaru to only put the blame on Hitsugi. She crouched near the little one.

"Why…have you done all of this? All of this, pretending to want to fight me, acting like we were never friend, what was the purpose?"

"Chitaru-san…I just didn't want you to feel bad for killing me, I wanted to ease your conscience by making you think that I never liked you, that I wanted to kill…the truth is…I gave up my intention to kill you as soon as I discovered you were my target. Because…I really wanted to stay friend with you, I really like you…no, I'm in love with you!"

Chitaru felt her heart racing when she heard this confession. She immediately stopped viewing Hitsugi as her enemy and removed her jacket. She teared off her sleeves and used it as a bandage to stop Hitsugi's hemorrhage.

"What…what are you doing?"

"You told me to kill you, because it was justice. But you were wrong. It wouldn't be justice, but vengeance. And vengeance doesn't bring anything good. Justice is too make sure you won't kill anymore, that you'll stop being Angel Trumpet, so that way, I would eliminate Angel Trumpet and leave you alive. I'll remain by your side, this is why I can't let you die. I'll save you and stay with you."

Chitaru suddenly grabbed Hitsugi in her arms and started to run, with the intention of bringing her in the nearest hospital.

"So you really are choosing justice in the end." Hitsugi said. "This really suits you, to even spare a miserable insect like me in the name of justice."

Chitaru suddenly stopped running.

"Well, it's not only because of justice. I'm doing this because I also love you. I love Kirigaya Hitsugi, but I still have to stop Angel Trumpet from committing a murder again. This is why I wanted to stay by your side. Because I choose both love and justice.

Hitsugi showed a slight smile before giving a chaste kiss on Chitaru lips.


	6. HaruI IF

**Hi there! This is it, the last AnR IF one-shot, finishing this serie with IsukeXHaruki. I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

The current situation had nothing new for Inukai Isuke. That kind of thing happened to her sometimes, and she was used to deal with these troubles. Three men were surrounding her, with clear bad intentions. They were the type of guy who ganged up to "flirt" with girls who were alone, and who would certainly take a "no" for a "yes".

"Hey babe, watcha doing all by yourself in a backstreet? Lookin' for trouble?" One of the guys said. "How about you come play with us?"

"How about you go to hell and leave me alone?" Isuke replied coldly.

"Aww, don't be so rude, we're nice guys. I'm sure we can show you a great time, if you see what I mean..."

"All I see are three losers who's hitting on someone way out of their league."

"Uh!? What did you say you bitch!? You're really asking for trouble...!"

"Yeah, you're the one asking for it, just look at how you're dressed!"

The pink haired girl sighed. It seemed that she won't make them leave simply with words. Of course she knew that her revealing outfit would attract attention, and sometimes that kind of bad attention, but she liked those clothes and she would certainly not stop wearing them because some jerks weren't able to control themselves ans simply look at her. She was far from being a helpless girl, she knew how to fight, and she was used to using physical violence if those type of guy were threatening her.

"Hey, there you are! I was looking for you." a feminine voice suddenly said.

Isuke suddenly turned back, to discover a rather good-looking girl, with red messy hair and golden eyes. She was smiling with a friendly expression that made her looked like the approachable type, with a fashionable yet tomboyish look. Her blue collar worker's uniform made her, according to Isuke's preferences, more attractive.

Though, she had still no idea to whom she was talking to and why she was there.

"I was worried about you..." the redhead suddenly said before grabbing out of the blue Isuke's hand. "Hey you, what's your business with my girlfriend?"

"Your girlfriend? What the hell are you talking about? You're a girl too..." one of the guy asked.

Isuke remained shock for her moment. Not only this random girl dared to touch her, but she had the audacity to claim to be her girlfriend. What a nerve! But, now that she thought about it, it seemed that the redhead was actually trying to save her. Isuke knew she could take care of those guys alone, that she didn't need her help, but still, if it could allow her to get away without fighting, it worth the shot.

"Yes, I'm her girlfriend. You can leave now, you're clearly not my 'type'..." Isuke replied.

"I can't believe it...they are lesbos!"

"Damn, it's the first time I meet real dykes."

"Come on guys, there's no such a thing as real lesbians. Just girls who have found the right man yet. So ladies, how about we show you that your little toys aren't as good as our di-" he began to say as he was about to grope Isuke.

The guy suddenly got punched in the face. Isuke was surprised to see that is wasn't by her fist, someone had been faster than her. It was the readhead who had hit him. She had instantly broke his nose and some of his teeth. The guy bleed and fell on the ground, which angered his two friends.

"Hey you butch, you're gonna pay for this...!" one of them shouted.

But before they could do anything, the redhead glared at them with a cold expression, and Isuke could feel a murderous vibe coming from her. She was deadly serious right now. The guys seemed to have sensed her killing intent and got frightened. They grabbed their injured friend and ran away.

"What a bunch of cowards...I could have deal with them on my own...but I must admit, she has a good punch." Isuke thought.

the redhead took a deep breath, before she looked like she had managed to calm herself. She then turned towards the pink haired girl and smiled at her.

"Sorry for the violence, but I can't stand those kind of jerks. Even my coworkers are more gentlemanly then them, and they are blue collar workers."

"Still, I never asked for her help. I'd the situation totally under control."

"Haha, a simply thank you would have been enough." the redhead replied with a nervous laugh. "Anyway, it's true that it isn't safe for a girl to be alone in such place, especially with...that type of cloth, and while you're such a pretty girl-"

"Uh, so you think I'm pretty...don't tell me you're also trying to hit on me."

"N-No! Well, I do...find you really attractive, but that wasn't my intention, I just wanted to help you..." she replied while flushing from embarrassement.

Isuke giggled a little. That girl looked interesting, and she wasn't a bad-looking fellow. And that punch had some much strenght...she must be quite strong, given her job. Isuke couldn't help but thinking about her muscles, how much they must be in good shape and nice to look at.

"Inukai Isuke. That's my name.

"Uh? What a weird name, dude."

"Hey! My name is cool! And don't call me dude. That's not my name."

"Then, Inukai-san...the name's Sagae Haruki, nice to meet you!"

The pink haired girl suddenly stretched her hand.

"Give your cellphone."

"What?"

"Don't ask question. Just do it."

With some hesitation, Haruki finally handed her her cellphone. It was cheap one, which made Isuke guess that she might be poor. She added a number in it and gave it back.

"I saved my phone number in it. Since you helped me, I guess I owe you one. So don't hesitate to call me if you need a favor." Isuke began to say with a smirk, as she walked away, before winking at her. "And next time, it will be Isuke-sama for you ~."

* * *

Wire in hands, Sagae Haruki furtively followed her target on his way back home. She was waiting for the right time to strike and kill him.

The redhead didn't really want to kill, but with her poor family, she was in desperate need for more money. At first her job as a blue collar worker was enough to support her family, but her mother's illness have suddenly got worst, so she had to take back her side job as an assassin to pay the hospital cost. It was hard for her conscience to kill another human, but she had no regret. For the sake of her family, she would sacrifice this stranger's life.

Her target suddenly ventured into a woody. It was his usually way to go home, and the perfect place to carry out the assassination. Stealthily, she went behind him and suddenly wrapped the wire around his neck and began to strangle him. He tried to fight back, in vain. Not only Haruki was strong, but it was nearly impossible to get free from those wire by yourself. After few seconds, her target finally died.

"Sorry dude. It's nothing personal. But between the sake of my family and your life, I chose without any hesitation my family. You shouldn't have tried to steal from a gang leader."

Out of the blue, she heard a gunshot. Haruki froze for a moment, paralyse by the shock. After few seconds she realised that she hadn't been shot. But she noticed blood on the ground. It was the corpse she was still holding who had been shot in the head.

"...could it be...another assassin!? I wasn't the only one hired then...and this one looks likea professional. An amateur like me can't compete, especially if they have a gun! I must escape."

Haruki dropped the corpse and started to run away in the woody, doing zigzag as she ran. She knew it was hard to hit a moving target with a gun, especially if she didn't run in a straight line. And the trees could also protect her from the bullets. She really hoped that the other assassin wouldn't try to chase her. For now her priority was to get away from there, and then try to go to her employer and get the money first. After all, she was the one who killed him, she deserved the paid.

As she was about to leave the woody, she suddenly got hit by behind. Some had kicked her on her back. Haruki managed to tolerate the pain and remained on her feet. The other assassin had caught her. It seemed that her only option now was to find for her life and the money for her family.

The redhead clenched her fist and turned back, ready to beat them to death. Her gloves had metal on them, in addition of her strenght, a punch from her right now could be deadly. But as soon as she saw the other assassin's face, Haruki froze.

"Oh, what a surprise. And also a shame. I kinda liked you."

"Inukai-san...!?"

Haruki suddenly got kicked hard in the stomach, which this time made her fell on the group.

"I already told you. It's Isuke-sama for you."

Haruki couldn't stand up, she was writhing in pain on the ground.

"It's been weeks since we met and you never called me. It hurt my feeling you know." Isuke said with an obvious fake sadness.

"Ah...sorry 'bout that, I...was really busy with work."

"I see. Well, speaking of job, you aren't just a blue collar worker, but also an assassin. Which brings more questions."

Suddenly, the pink haired girl sat on top of her, showing a sadistic expression. Haruki felt her heart racing due to the fear. In another type of situation, she would have been happy to have the pink haired girl on top of her, but not in this predicament. She was seriously afraid of dying right now. If she died, no one couldn't support her family.

"So, why did you kill my target?" Isuke asked.

"He...he was also...my target."

"Oh, really? Then our employer hired both of us, maybe to have more change to get the target killed. I don't like that, not warning us that others will try to steal our target. Then, now the next question is for myself. What am I gonna do with you, who stole my prey?"

Suddenly, Isuke pulled out a knife and put it under Haruki's throat. This time, the redhead was fearing her life, and the only thing she could think of was her own safety.

"I...I didn't know you were also after him, I got hired honestly! I need that money! It's for...it's for my family's sake!"

"Family uh...well, same for me. It's still the same situation as before, what am I gonna do with you..."

"W-Wait! I've a family that needs me! All the money they get is from me. I've multiple younger siblings too young to survive on their own, and my mother is terribly sick..."

"Oh, that's the cliché 'please don't kill me, I've a family' plead. But can I really allow myself to spare your life? You're about to steal my paY."

Haruki felt her heart skip a beat. It was the end. She was about to die. Then, the redhead realised something. Isuke was most likely a professional. Then, if she really had the intention to kill her, she wouldn't have wait. No, right now, Isuke wasn't doing this as an assassin, but for personal reason. Haruki became confident that her goal wasn't to kill her, that she was expecting something else from her. With this new confidence, she finally managed to calm down.

"Steal your pay? There must be a misunderstanding. It's my pay! I'm the one who killed him first!" Haruki declared.

"Uh? You can't prove that!"

"Yes I can! With an autopsie, the cause of death will be reveal to be either lack of oxigene or the bullet. I can certify that he was dead before you shot him."

"Then I should just kill you right now, so you couldn't ask for an autopsie!"

Despite this death threat, Haruki allowed herself to show a cocky smile. She had a feeling that Isuke wouldn't kill her, and she chose to trust her guts.

"You owe me a favor, remember? Then I'm asking it now. Let me have the reward for this killing."

"What!? Hey, Beating up some thugs and letting you have my pay aren't even comparable! I could have beat them myself!"

"Maybe, but you said yourself that you owe me a favor. You never specify if the favor had to be equivalent to the helpI gave you."

Isuke suddenly sighed. Haruki was relieved to see her being flustered, it was the proof she wasn't seriously thinking about killing her. Tnen suddenly, a mysterious smile appeared on Isuke's lips.

"Very well, I'll leave you the reward this time. You look like you need it more than me right now. But I still don't accept it as what a owe you. It's too much. So you'll paid me back in a certain way. Don't worry, it's not by money."

"Ah, I'm fine with it. So, how do you want me to repay you?"

"With your body ~."

Suddenly, Isuke opened Haruki's jacket and removed it a little, just to expose her arms. Since Haruki was only wearing a tank top under her jacket, her arms were naked. The pink haired girl seemed pleased by the sight. Isuke then slipped her hand under Haruki's tank top, to slightly stroke her belly, which made the redhead blushed and her heart racing.

"Wait...she wants to do it...right there!? But we're outside and...I've no experience!"

At her surprise, the pink haired girl suddenly got on her feet.

"As I thought, your muscles are in shape. It's perfect. Then from now one, you'll come with me shipping and carry my bags!" Isuke declared.

"Ah...that's what you mean by repaying with my body..."

"So, send me your phone number. Since you didn't call me back, it's me who will make the calls. If I call you, you better answer! Anyway, it's getting late. Go get the reward quickly before I change my mind."

"Yes. Thanks, Inu...Isuke-sama!"

The pink haired girl smiled with satisfaction, before walking away. Haruki pulled out her cellphone and found Isuke's phone number. She took a deep breath and typed her phone number, before sending it. She felt no regret at all.

Few seconds later, Isuke replied with a single heart emoji, which made Haruki smiled.

* * *

 **So this story is completed. Which IF one-shot did you prefer? Don't hesitate to tell my in a review! I'm not sure if a YuriNio one-shot is necessary, since class black or not, they already know each other.**

 **In Haruki's mind, getting kicked and threatened by a knife is synonym of having a good day (well if it's Isuke-sama who did it, who would complain? xD)**

 **Anyway, I want to thanks those who followed or favorite the story, as all as those who leave reviews, or simply read it and liked the story. I'm not over with the AnR fanfics, and if you're also a danganronpa fan or are still curious, don't hesitate to check my anr/dr crossover Akuma no Ronpa! Seeya ^^**


End file.
